Saya
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: SquallxSelphie: He knew that he shouldn't have left her alone, but he had to. After a two week mission, Squall finds that the moment he had been waiting for had finally come and gone but the desire to be at her side, drives him to her once again...


Saya  
By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 8 or any of its characters…though I wish I did…

* * *

Squall ran through the streets of Esthar from the Airstation, ignoring the greetings of those he passed. He couldn't stop; he needed to get to her. 

He should have never left, but she assured him that she'd be okay. Her words echoed in his ears as if it was yesterday, but in fact it had been two weeks ago.

_"Squall, you have to go!" _She glared half-heartedly. _"Quistis and Headmaster Cid need you for this assignment. You are the commander and watching over the interest of garden is your priority."_

How could she say that? Didn't she know that she was the only thing that truly mattered to him? Did she not know that he would have given up all things garden-related in order to be with her and protect her?

Squall watched as the building he had been desperately trying to reached came into view. He didn't even slow his pace as he slipped through the automatic doors before they fully opened and came to an abrupt stop at the reception desk.

"Room 4527: Where?!" He asked, startling the receptionist but she recovered quickly.

"Down this hall to elevator four. Fifth floor, take a right, room 27."

He nodded in thanks and dashed down the hall, missing the smile on the woman's lips.

The garden commander pressed the up arrow, but when the lift didn't come down the blue tube fast enough, blue gray eyes darted left, then right before he found what he was looking for. He dodged a group of doctors and pushed the door open to the 5th floor.

-o-o-

"Sir, please don't run! It's dangerous!" He heard a nurse scold him, but he ignored her. He could see the room now. His love was behind those very doors.

Squall managed to skid to a stop in front of the correct room. The door flew open, but he managed to catch it before it hit the wall, not wanting to disturb the room's occupants. Selphie looked up from the bed, not surprised by his entrance and smiled warmly at him.

He had never seen such an amazing and beautiful sight. Selphie sat propped against thick pillows, wrapped in her favorite pale yellow robe of silk. In her arms, she held their newborn child. The babe had a head of wild russet hair, her face hidden against Selphie's breast as she fed lazily.

"Are you both okay?" He asked. "She's two weeks early…"

Selphie watched the father of her child moved to her bed and sat on the soft mattress beside her. He removed his black leather gloves and tossed them to the floor to stroke their daughters' cheek.

"We're fine…she just decided she wanted to be here when her papa came home." Selphie gave him a tired smile as she wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you in pain?" He asked softly and saw her shake her head.

"No, just tired. The doctors healed me good as new…well, almost."

Squall leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry you had to do this alone. I should have been here with you."

"I told you to go, remember? Besides, I wasn't alone." A wicked grin traced her lips. Sir Laguna was here. He felt it was his duty to be here to help with the birth of his granddaughter."

He shook his head, a smile tracing his lips at how she still referred to his father as 'Sir Laguna'. "So where is he now?" He asked and was met with a giggle as she shifted the baby in her arms.

"He passed out. Kiros and Ward took him home to rest. No doubt they'll be back once he wakes up. He only caught a glimpse of her before he hit the floor."

Squall smirked and shook his head as he looked down at his little girl, watching as she yawned, releasing her mother's nipple as she fell asleep. Squall reached over an pulled her robe closed.

"You want to hold her?" She asked and watched as he nodded. She carefully placed the sleeping baby in his arms and felt tears prick at her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "So what are you going to name her?" She asked as he looked at her in confusion, but she shook her head. "I already chose her middle name, you gotta do her first."

Squall looked down into the face of his little girl for a few moments before a name spilled from his lips.

"Saya."

"I love it Squall." Selphie grinned and brushed her fingertips over the baby's soft hair.

"Saya Raine Leonhart…Its perfect."

"It is…" Squall said and met his love's green eyes. His heart thudded against his ribs at hearing that she had given their baby his mother's name. "Love you."

He didn't say those words often but she knew he did. She could see it in the way he looked at her, the way he held her in his arms and by the passion and intensity seen in his blue-gray eyes whenever they made love. "I Love you too Squall and I will never forget that…" She said with a smile as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

In the arms of her father, their little Saya sighed peacefully in her sleep.

-o-o-Author's notes-o-o-

My first one for the FF8 fandom on I'm still working on my other fics, these little drabbles are written when I get a chance to do it while at work. Eventually, I'll be writing more in this fandom. Sorry, but I don't think I'll be writing any Squall/Rinoa anytime soon. If you've read my work or seen my tastes, I like the odd/rare or so-called 'crack' pairings…as long as they aren't too weird.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!!

Ezri-Candy

1/2/7


End file.
